一生、一緒に (Isshou, Issho ni) -A lifetime, together-
by Sakura no Mai
Summary: He was just a reminder of her failures. A destiny that she could not fulfill. And yet, she could not hate him. A tale well known; as told by a hopeless romantic. -LinkXZelda. Super fluffy. Breath of the Wild spoiler warning. -
1. chapter 1

_This is simply the written version of a story that seemingly created itself inside my head as I played the game. I wanted to explore the story in more depth and bring together two characters which I have loved for years. Because no matter what happens in Hyrule; they will always have their princess and her hero._

 _(If this narrative is in anyway similar to anyone else's work on this site or others, please know, that this is not plagurised. While I have read LOZ fanfiction before, it has been quite some time (around the release of Skyward Sword) since I last read one. If it happens to be similar, or someone finds this to be too much like theirs or another's work; please tell me, and I will delete. With evidence, of course)_

 _The characters and universe belong to Nintendo; creator of many children's childhoods._

* * *

Zelda was by all means an unconventional princess.

She shunned music, singing and devotion to the goddesses of old; previously celebrated activities by her ancestors and current nobles of the court alike. Instead she found her interests lying in more modern ideas and machinery.

Tenacious for a different life, Zelda would hide mechanical schematics and engineer's notes inside hymn books and behind furniture. And as often as possible, sneak peeks at the technical displays of mechanical might so fequently put on for the townspeople's entertainment and peace of mind.

They were safe from evil; even if the wayward princess did not come to possess the goddess's powers.

Zelda's father, the king, sought to suppress his daughter's more contemporary ideas by requesting that she dress, "as one would expect of royalty", quit her persuits of machines and to dedicate herself to the scriptures and teachings passed down by the royals of the female line.

However, he had to make allowances.

When the four Devine Beasts were discovered, Zelda took it upon herself to find Champions worthy of using them.

Her father relented after she begged him again and again to let her go; among speculation in the township that their king had simply given up on his daughter ever being able to use any kind of mystical power. They therefore began to put their faith into the military and machines; specially trained soldiers, great automatons known as Guardians, and the newly appointed Champions and their Beasts.

The king, in an attempt to restore the faith in the royal family, requested of his daughter to find the hero of legend; the one man who could wield the most powerful sword in existence, the Master Sword, that sealed evil away long ago.

Zelda resisted. _If_ such a person could be found, they would forever be bound to her in duty for the rest of their lives; an eternal reminder of her failure to wield the powers of yore.

After many heated arguments, the princess yielded to her father, and consented to the ceremony.

This particular ceremony was fraught with danger. The weak-willed who touched the Master Sword were simply unable to pull it from the dais; in which it had slumbered for a millennia. However, those who approached it with wickedness in their heart were violently thrown away from it, as the sword fierce rejected them. Many a would-be thief had been found injured in this way. And according to some tales, separate from legend, some had, upon touching the hilt, simply keeled forward as their breath left them; never to move again.

One after another; men young and old; farmers, schoolboys and soldiers alike; ceremoniously bowed to their king, who watched over proceedings with his daughter, and gingerly approached the celebrated blade to claim the prize; but none prevailed.

Zelda, bored with the uneventful proceedings, had begun to let her eyes wander. She lazily scanned the waiting group; who's numbers had despairingly dwindled into single digits.

It was among this group that Zelda noticed a young man, not much older than herself, staring; not at the sword, but at herself.

He was dressed in the garb of the Hyrulean Knights, who directly protected the castle and its inhabitants, but the insignia he wore suggested that he was only a cadet; no one of any real importance or worth.

His hair was long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail and upon his ears were piercings; which told Zelda that he was not someone who always played by the rules.

His steadfast, almost piercing gaze slightly unnerved the princess and she returned her attention back to the main event, cheeks slightly flushed with agitation. The impertinence of that man!

Zelda momentarily closed her eyes and took in a deep, reviving breath in order to calm her rattled nerves.

But, her curiosity was piqued; she found herself watching him once again, however, he had turned his intense look to the prize sitting in front of him, as another took his chance.

This challenger, a man in his middle age who had a smile of quiet confidence on his face, approached the sword and with both hands grabbed for the hilt.

It's rejection was immediate and forceful.

The man screamed and was tossed into the air, hurtling towards the few remaining challengers.

Zelda gasped and stood, as the refused man flew past her, and watched in disbelief as the ponytailed man from before, simply sidestepped away from harm and watched as the remaining competition were flattened beneath a fellow challenger.

As the townsfolk clambered to assist the fallen, Zelda concentrated on the remaining competitor who, without the usual bow of curtesy, pushed his was through the gathering crowd, towards the legendary blade.

His eyes seemed to greet it like an old friend and with one swift movement, grabbed the hilt, and as if the stone dais had been mere paper, smoothly lifted it out and pointed the blade skyward.

The people nearest to him stared in awe, before some began to clap and cheer. Others, not immediately aware of the proceedings, began to realise and join in and the cheering grew.

The hero of legend had been found! They were safe! What a momentous day!

Some came forward and patted the victorious man on the back, smiling and offering congratulations.

The young man himself, however, looked to be elsewhere in his mind, and upon lowering the sword, broke from his reverie and turned to face his king, but always looking at Zelda.

The king stood and the townspeople shrank back in reverence, bowing their heads.

Zelda, realising that she too, was standing, took a step back, so that her father commanded the spotlight.

The new hero knelt; placing the Master Sword before him.

In his booming voice, the king proclaimed that Hyrule had found its hero once again and that he will henceforth, as the legend dictates, serve his daughter as her personal knight, aiding her until the time comes for his true duty; to defeat the terrible Calamity Ganon and save this great land from evil.

The people cheered as the king beckoned to his daughter to step forward; announcing that the swearing in ceremony would take place the following day; performed by his daughter: Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and in the presence of the four Champions.

The king then retired, leaving Zelda on the stage, amid raucous cheering; a sure sign of a celebration that would last into the night.

The townspeople dispersed, making loud celebration plans.

Zelda was troubled. She stood frozen to the spot, thinking hard on everything that had happened, and everything to come.

Then a sudden movement startled her into realising that there was someone still there.

During her reverie, the young hero had risen to his feet and stuck the blade into his belt which hang from his waist; the Master Sword's sheath would be given during tomorrow's ceremony; she will be the one to give it to him.

Remaining silent, her new "shadow" as she had been calling him in her thoughts, turned to join the numerous parties that were starting in his honour. Deciding that it was in her best interest to be at least civil; she called out to him;

"Won't you-!" She began, loud enough for the youth to hear.

Her sudden cry stopped him in his tracks and he turned; brilliant blue eyes fixed on hers.

Zelda started again; her colour rising,

"Won't you please tell me your name?"

The young hero smiled and calmly walked up to the base of the stage.

Bowing slightly, yet never lowering his eyes, he simply replied;

"My name is Link."


	2. Chapter 2

_There was some concern with the use of the memories found in Breath of the Wild. Yes, I will be using some of them. But some will be briefly glanced over, some will be used in greater detail and some will not be used at all._

 _I thank those who took the time to review the first chapter._

 _Now, I present to you, chapter 2._

 _The Legend of Zelda, its characters and universe are the property of Nintendo._

* * *

He annoyed her.  
His impertinence, his popularity, and his ridiculous hair!  
"Your highness, please relax your shoulders." Scolded a maid.  
Zelda flinched then sighed heavily.  
What exasperated her the most, however, was how much he bothered her. And she'd only known him a single day!  
She glared at herself in the mirror as the maids bustled about, putting the finishing touches on her dress.  
The ceremony was over an hour away, but royalty must always be punctual.

Zelda hated these kinds of formalities.  
She despised the stiffness, the speeches, and the forced laughs.  
Everyone putting their best foot forward, when in reality, were just as faulty as the rest.  
Fortunately, she silently noted, that there will only be a few in attendance to this particular ceremony, and all but one knew her well.

The maids, having finished their respective jobs, curtseyed their way out of her private chambers exclaiming about how beautiful she looked. They had supposed that their princess's stiff demeanour and clenched shoulders were from nerves, and their comments were aimed at placating her, but Zelda was more irritated than nervous.

Having finally been allowed to be alone, Zelda examined her reflection.

The long, deep blue sleeves and full skirt supposedly made her look more regal, and the heavy ornate gold belt which clung to her waist was a symbol of wealth and beauty; but it all made her feel like she was drowning; weighed down by glittering excess and royal expectations.  
How she longed to shed this ridiculous costume and be back in her breeches and boots; skipping through fields and discovering all that was still unknown.  
But, as it was, once this dreaded ceremony concluded, that man Link, would always be with her; as was his duty! He would forever be one step behind her; never a moment alone.

Zelda sighed and turned away from her gloomy reflection.

It was now time; time to once again see the man who would become an eternal reminder of her failings and inadequacies.

* * *

The swearing in ceremony had been generally regarded as a success by everyone, but Zelda could not agree.

She had performed her duty satisfactorily; bestowing upon the new hero the Master Sword's sheath as a symbol of trust without issue, and never forgetting a single word, but she could hear the other Champions, particularly Revali; Champion of the Rito, making comments out of place. Even though the others had quietly chided and silenced him, his words had disturbed Zelda's peace.

The whole affair had just been _uncomfortable_.

And there was another unforeseen issue.

Link was a knight, elevated by his new found status to a much higher rank, but at the same time, he was also 'the hero'.  
What was she to call him?  
As far as she knew he had no surname, yet 'Sir Link' sounded strange, and 'Sir Hero' stranger still.  
According to gossip that she had overhead from the maids, who praised everything about him; from his physique to his character, and took great pleasure in discussing him at every opportunity, he preferred to be called simply by his name.  
After musing about how unusual and refreshing this was, the conversation then turned to how unfortunate that they would probably never see him in action as her highness's personal guard and what a great shame that was, Zelda had had enough and retired to her personal apartments.

* * *

A week had past and Zelda was essentially in hiding.

She knew the very moment that she tried to leave the normal way, Mr Link, as she had decided to call him, would be immediately fetched to accompany her.

She knew where all of the dangerous areas were! She knew not to approach Death Mountain without proper heat protection! She knew the latest reports of monster sightings!  
This was ridiculous! She was no child!  
Zelda began pacing around her apartment, fuming, and desperate to be among the wilderness.

There was an area in the Tabantha region, far to the west, which had interested her greatly, but she hadn't had the chance to return there to explore further.  
It was quite a distance from the castle, but the long walk would be welcomed and the day was still young; she would be back before dinner she was sure.

It was decided.  
She will go; no one knew this castle like she did; she will just slip out unnoticed. She will be free!

Donning her favourite outfit and attaching her Sheikah Slate, a curious device which was given to her by a great friend, to her belt, and with a last brush of her hair, she was ready.

Peering through her slightly opened door, she could perceive no one, which was odd; there was usually a guard or two on duty near her door, but Zelda decided not to care.  
Swiftly stealing down the bridge connecting her tower to the rest of the castle, Zelda hid in galleys and unused bedrooms; tiptoed around parapets and distracted guards. Always running as fast and as quietly as she could.

Soon she was out.

Pausing only slightly to adjust to the brilliant sunlight and to take in the beauty of the rolling hills in the distance, Zelda fled from the castle in great spirits.  
She mused at how absurdly easy it was to sneak in and out of the castle; and without a single person knowing!

Smiling to herself, Zelda followed the road westwards with the sun and her Slate as her guide.

She had, however, forgotten about the newest addition to the royal guard, who, after calmly watching her flight from the protection of the castle's walls, got up from his perch on her roof, and leave to saddle his horse.

* * *

It had been a gruelling walk, but Zelda was in ecstasy.  
It was a fine day, her Sheikah Slate indicating that not a single cloud would interrupt it.

The glorious sunlight bathed the grounds at which she stood, as numerous insects danced among the greenery and myriad of flowers.  
She could watch them for hours, carefully studying their colourings and actions.  
But Zelda didn't have the luxury of time; the walk had been long and the sun was already high in the sky; she needed to get to work.  
She knelt among the grasses, Slate at the ready, noticing each and every flower that bloomed around her, whispering their names quietly to herself.  
She was desperate to find a 'Silent Princess'; an azure, lily-like flower which had, by all reports, become unfortunately extinct. However, there were rumours that it had been recently rediscovered, and Zelda greatly wanted to find one. A photograph of one would complete her findings on blooming plants in Hyrule! It would be her encyclopedia's crowning jewel!  
Smiling, she delved into the long swaying grasses to search for her prize.

After having spent a long time diligently at work; who knew that Swift Violets would grow so close to a cliff's edge! she stood at the precipice to take in the vista below.

She could still see the castle; her gilded cage, to her left. To the right, the Great Plateau, in which stood the grand Temple of Time.  
Holding her Slate in front of her as a map, she quietly named the landmarks:  
"To the North-East is Death Mountain; oh and there's the Dueling Peaks! To the South, the rich rain forests of Faron; I am still yet to go there!"  
So absorbed in her mind, she didn't notice a figure coming up behind her.  
Startled out of her reverie, Zelda turned to see who had disturbed her:

It was Link!

How did he find her? Had she been seen? Did her father now know?  
Zelda's surprise soon turned to anger.  
She did not need protection, she was no child! Her fun was now ruined, possibly forever.  
She shouted at Link to return to the castle, furious of his presence.  
He seemed unperturbed by her ranting, which enraged her further.  
Deciding that if he wouldn't leave, she would go instead.  
Declaring that he need not follow her, Zelda made to pass by him, when he grabbed her upper arm.  
Zelda started, but turned to face him coolly,  
"I can't let you go alone." he said in a low voice.  
"And why is that?" she retorted.  
Link shrugged, "It is my duty." he replied simply.  
Zelda glowered at him for a moment, but she felt the anger drain away only to be replaced by despair.  
He _was_ in the right after all.  
Feeling a heaviness in her heart, she whispered;  
"I don't want to go home quite yet."  
It was a plea; don't take me back there; allow me this freedom just a little longer.  
She felt utterly despondent.

Link's countenance seemed to shift and his expression softened. He released Zelda's arm and took a step back from her.  
He began to explain that as he was her personal knight, she had every right to give him orders that he, within reason, would have to obey. And if it was her wish that they not return to the castle yet, then they won't.  
"However," he said with a slight smile, "I will not leave you in a place like this. No matter how many times you order me."

Zelda was relieved, but there was one remaining question.  
"And what of my father? Does he know of my actions?"  
Link shook his head, still smiling, "I barely had time to saddle my horse!" he exclaimed, "You left so quickly!"  
Zelda's face burned, "It's a long walk…" she muttered under her breath.  
"That it is! Your journey would have been much easier if you had a horse. I assume you know how to ride-?"  
Link's words hit a particular nerve.  
"I do," she snapped back, "I've just never found a horse that suits my personality…"

This was true. Zelda had always chosen her steads based on their breed or colouring, but they were usually too high-strung or just not responsive enough.

"Come with me." Link said suddenly, gesturing to down the grassy incline to where his horse grazed lazily.  
Surprised with his sudden change of mind, she began to fear that Link might take her to the castle's stables to choose a mount from there, but he quashed those fears with:  
"We won't go near the castle. I promise you, Princess."  
With this assurance, Zelda followed Link to his horse.

* * *

The trip had taken longer than it should.

Link, who felt that it would be much easier if they both rode his horse together, asked Zelda if she wouldn't mind.  
She loathed the idea and begged to be allowed to walk beside them, yet Link insisted, gesturing at the sky where the sun had begun to lower.  
She had no choice but to submit, and with Link's assistance, leapt onto his horse, sitting precariously behind him.

Zelda, feeling unstable without the reins to hold onto, asked tentatively, "Mr Link, where should I hold onto?"  
She felt her companion freeze momentarily before looking over his shoulder at her.  
"What did you call me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
Zelda flushed with embarrassment, and while avoiding his eye, could only manage a mumbled response that Link couldn't quite catch.  
He shrugged, and returning to Zelda's question, responded with, "I don't really mind."  
He then urged his horse into a light trot, and afterwards remained silent.

The ride was everything that is uncomfortable; a deafening, awkward silence in inescapable close proximity.

Zelda, having decided to grasp the sheath of the Master Sword, which was slung across Link's back, turned her eyes to the world surrounding them.  
The late afternoon sun cast a golden glow over Hyrule, making it seem to glisten, while the air was heavy with the scent of distant cooking and sweet grass.  
Zelda wondered about their destination, and the purpose for going there.  
Did he have something that he wished to show her? Or maybe he had an errand he needed to run?

She was snapped out of her internal musings by Link stopping his horse.  
She knew where they were, she'd been here many times before. They were at the base of Mount Satori, at a great grassy valley that sprawled for miles.

Link held out his hand to her to help her alight, and she readily accepted; deftly leaping from the saddle.  
Link quickly followed suit, and turned wordlessly to give his trusted steed an apple. He seemed to be deep in thought.  
While giving the horse a grateful rub on the nose, Link finally spoke;  
"Princess, you don't have to stand on ceremony with me. You can just call me Link like everyone else does."  
Zelda felt as if she had annoyed him in some way and promptly apologised.  
"I'm sorry if I offended you." She said softly, wringing her hands.  
"I wasn't offended," he cried, turning around with a sheepish grin plastered on his face, "it was just so strange to hear myself being called that, that it took everything not to burst out laughing!"  
Zelda's face burned with embarrassment, and was on the verge of another angry outburst, when he loudly asked her to follow him.  
As he turned to run down the grassy embankment towards the valley below, Zelda began to feel her heart lighten a little. He just looked so free, running with wild abandon, and calling back to her to hurry up.  
He was a free spirit just like herself.  
She found it hard to resist the smile that crept along her face, and throwing away her royal dignity for just a moment, raced after him.

Link had stopped and was concealing himself behind a bush, when Zelda finally caught up to him.  
He gestured at her to be silent and to crouch down low, before pointing out a group of wild horses grazing not too far away.  
"Which one?" he abruptly asked.  
Zelda became flustered, "Oh! I…"  
Then she spotted one horse grazing a little way off from the main group.  
"The white one…?" she answered with uncertainty.  
"Alright." Came his whispered reply, "If you would be so kind as to hold this for me?"  
Link then thrust the Master Sword into her bewildered arms, and was gone.  
Zelda peered over the bush, clutching the sheathed sword; what was he doing?

It all happened in an instant.

Link, who had deftly snuck up on the chosen white horse, grabbed for the beast's mane and swung himself onto its back. The horse reared in fright and bucked hard, desperately trying to free itself of its unseen attacker.  
Zelda's heart was caught in her throat as she gasped in shock, eyes wide in fear. What if he lost his grip and fell? He would be trampled for sure!

She stood as if to rush to help him, but what could she do?  
She watched on as Link untangled one of his hands from the horse's mane and began to soothe the frightened animal.  
The horse, compelled by Links soft voice and petting on its neck, stopped fighting him and calmed down.

Once Link seemed satisfied with its compliance, he slid from its back and approached the stunned Zelda.  
His breathing was laboured and he was sweating.  
"You chose quite a lively one!" he joked through ragged breaths, "It almost got the better of –Princess, are you alright?"

Zelda's mind was racing.  
What she had just seen… that had been; _he_ had been, so…  
"…amazing."  
She then covered her mouth in surprise; she'd just blurted that out loud!  
Link thanked her with a small embarrassed smile, then as if to spare any further awkwardness, asked for the Master Sword back as a way to change topic.  
Zelda was grateful to him for this, but was still confused as to why Link had done that in the first place.  
She queried him about his motives as he clasped he sword back into place.  
"Ah, you seem to do a lot of traveling outside the castle, so I thought that it might make it easier if you had your own horse. And wild horses are used to long distances," he replied smilingly, then added, "Besides, you are quite against having to ride with me again aren't you?"  
Zelda was stunned. He had done all of this; had risked his life, for her! And after how badly she had treated him, too.  
Before she could thank him, Link held out his hand, bowed low and said, "Now, shall I introduce you to your new steed, Princess?"  
It was that same playful tone as before, but Zelda let it pass, replying with;  
"No thank you, sir knight, I shall be able to do that myself."  
Suppressing her laughter at Link's reaction, Zelda walked past him and gently approached her new horse, sourcing an apple from her bag.

* * *

The pair were loudly admonished upon their return to the castle, as it was well past nightfall.  
However, with some contrivance and slight bending of truths, they managed to avoid any punishment.  
Link escorted Zelda to her apartments, and when she opened her door, she paused in the doorway and turned to face him.  
"May I call on you again should I want to go out?" she asked tentatively.  
Link smiled, "Certainly," he replied, "that is my job after all."  
"Thank you for today," she whispered, before adding in a voice quieter still, "Good night, Link."


End file.
